Saburo (Manga)
Saburo also known as Hakaider is a cyborg created by DARK using some of Dr. Komyoji's designs and the doctor's own brain and is considered the 'younger brother' of Jiro. He served as a major antagonist in the battle against DARK. Appearance Saburo resembles a young man with black hair facing forward, sunglasses, and an extended nose. He wears black leather clothes including a jacket and gloves. As Hakaider, he has a black body with spiked shoulders, yellow accents, red eyes, and an always frowning mouth. On the top of his head is the brain of Dr. Komyoji. Personality Unlike the tokusatsu version who was at least somewhat good, this Saburo was brutal, dirty and manipulative, controlling Jiro to commit crimes and taunting him by revealing that he has Dr. Komyoji's brain. He had no qualms of damaging or killing enemies, doing everything of his own free will. Also to be noted is that this Saburo seemed loyal towards DARK, as hinted when he referred to Gill as the boss when talking to DARK's scientists. He also considered himself to be a robot, despite technically being a cyborg. Despite seemingly having no redeeming qualities however, it was later revealed that Dr. Komyoji's brain had some influence over him, which stopped him from removing Jiro's Conscience Circuit. Abilities and Equipment Compared to Jiro, Saburo was built much more offensively with a brutal fighting style while also possessing great strength and rockets in his feet to fly. He is armed with a high powered ray gun that can damage an enemy greatly. He is able to whistle at ultrasonic frequencies that allows him to control robots, unless said robot manages to resist it.. He also had Dr. Komyoji's brain in his head, which was supposed to only act as a shield against his brother. However, Dr. Komyoji's subconscious later gained some control of Saburo's actions, with it being followed with the scientist fully gaining control of the cyborg's body. History Saburo as Hakaider first appeared in his deactivated state, with Dr. Komyoji fearing his capabilities, thus planning to add a Conscience Circuit inside of him to act as Jiro's brother and assist him in their battle. Before he could do so however, DARK's members removed Dr. Komyoji's brain and implanted it inside Hakaider's head to use as a shield against their foe. Later on, Saburo first appeared in his activated state where he caused Jiro pain through his whistling powers and revealed his nature. Despite Jiro telling Saburo he can't fight against him, Saburo mercilessly used his hypnotic whistling to make Jiro commit acts of crime. He then allowed Jiro to go back to the Komyoji residence, where he then made the robot strangle Mitsuko to further torment him. Thinking that he had killed Mitsuko, Jiro went completely berserk and fought Saburo, who questioned him by trying to remind Jiro about Dr. Komyoji's brain. Realizing that his whistling powers wa a double edged blade, Saburo swiftly defeated the insane Jiro, cutting of both his arms in the process. Taking the robot and his arms to DARK's base, Saburo told the scientists there to repair Jiro, telling them that it would be a waste for such an advanced robot to be destroyed. When they were reluctant to comply, Saburo transformed into his battle form. scaring the scientists into doing so. Before he could activate Jiro through the activation switch, Saburo was stopped by Professor Gill, who noticed that Dr. Komyoji's daughter was still alive even after Jiro strangled her. Questioning how that's possible before deducing that Jiro had subconscious control at the time, Gill confronted Saburo and struck him down after correctly deducing that Dr. Komyoji's subconscious prevented Saburo from removing the Conscience Circuit. Just when Saburo began to realize it for himself, he was struck down by DARK's laser machines, which allowed Dr. Komoyji to gain full control of the body. Now in full control, Dr Komyoji dashed towards the activation switch and reactivated Jiro, whom he also saved from another laser blast. Angered at DARK for what they did to Dr. Komyoji as well as Saburo, Jiro rampages around the base and starts destroying their weapons. Despite Gill using his flute, Jiro manages to resist it as well as use it as an excuse to choke and hold the madman hostage. He then moves the Hakaider body and Dr. Komyoji's body onto the surgery table so that DARK's scientists can reintegrate the doctor's brain back into his body. Just when the surgery was over, Gill fled from Jiro's grasp, which ended with Jiro throwing an object towards him, severely injuring DARK's leader. After Jiro escapes with Dr. Komyoji, the scientists use the still available Hakaider frame to save their leader, implanting Professor Gill's own brain in it, just before Jiro activates the base's self destruct switch.